


The House

by thepercyjacksonfreak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepercyjacksonfreak/pseuds/thepercyjacksonfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite team of agents goes on an adventure. They meet new villains and possibly a new evil corporation. Read more to find out what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a grammar nazi or just want to give me advice, I would appreciate it. Just add them in my ask section @ thepercyjacksonfreak.tumblr.com. with the words maosfanfic or add them in the comments!!!!! Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

The House

                It was a very cold morning. The only sound audible was the wind rustling the leaves. The street was deserted. All of a sudden, the house at the end of the street expanded and a loud boom started the fire. The fire’s flames grew tall so they touched the sky. Moments later the fire trucks arrived and began to work on putting out the flames. The fire raged on for days. Once the firemen extinguished the fire, the fire marshal went inside the black carcass of the house. The fire marshal was astonished. Where the remains of the house stood, a shimmering hard substance was found as a crust. The fire marshal decided to call this into the chief.

This news eventually arrived at the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Directorate or S.H.I.E.L.D. A team was sent out. The S.H.I.E.L.D team arrived in the B.U.S. The team included Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Grant Ward, Agent Malinda Mae, Dr. Jemma Simmons, Skye and Dr. Leopold Fitz. Agent Phil Coulson was wearing a suit. He had a clean haircut and a short stature. Agent Grant Ward was very tall with dark hair and was wearing a suit. Agent Malinda Mae was from Asian decent and was wearing her task force suit and sunglasses. Dr. Jemma Simmons was wearing a plaid button up shirt and converse. She also had her hair up in a ponytail.  Skye was wearing a cardigan and had long curly hair. Dr. Leopold Fitz was wearing a cardigan and a plaid button up shirt and was fumbling around with a case. They began to examine the scene. “There seems to be no cameras around. No chance of surveillance footage of the explosion or who started the explosion” said Agent Ward. Fitz and Simmons unpacked the hover droids to analyze the house. Fitz accidently shut the case on his finger. Fitz pulled away quickly. Simmons kissed his wound and put a band aide on it. “Someone wanted it that way” continued Ward.  Fitz started analyzing the house with the droids while Simmons took scrapings of the shimmering substance caked on the wall.

“What have you got for me?” Phil asked as he walked into the black glistening building.

Fitz answered “Well we have this interesting powder covering the walls, which is made out of a man made pyridine substance with a formula of C14 H19 N O2 …”

“All I need to know Fitz is if it is from our world or not.”

“Well it’s from Earth alright. Wikipedia says that it is common in the drugs Concerta, Methylin, Retalin and Equasym XL. All of them are used for controlling and improving various functions of the brain. I don’t know if that’s helpful but this is the human use for the substance. I can’t do anything else in the field maybe I can find more back on the B.U.S.”

“Also Agent Coulson there is no surveillance cameras in proximity to the house. The people who exploded the house must have known this. There is no way we can get any hard video evidence on who did this” Ward added.

“Have you asked around for witnesses?”

“Yes, but none of the neighbors heard or saw anything before the blast.”

                Coulson looked hard and paced in a circle. Before he could say anything Skye piped up.

                “I think we have a witness”.

                “Skye did you just hear me?” Ward retorted.

                Skye bluntly pressed her phone in Ward’s face. On her phone was a picture of the house minutes before the explosion with a person shaped blurb in the background. Ward wasn’t surprised that Skye hacked another site to find what she needed. She repeatedly did it. It was her specialty.

                “This was taken by @MeAustinC and posted on Twitter.” Skye said as she returned to searching for information on her phone. “He lives in California but he is visiting his Grandma who apparently lives right there.” She pointed to the house across from where the team was located.

                “How did you find all of that information out?” Ward asked her.

                “Everyone posts their life online.”

                “Skye come with me” Coulson said.

                Skye and Coulson arrived at the house across the street. The windows had been shattered because of the explosion. Agent Coulson knocked briskly on the door. A small teenage boy answered the door. His face was bandaged from cuts from the glass shattering. “Uh…hello” the boy eked out.

                “Hello. I am Agent Coulson and this is Skye from the federal government department of S.H.I.E.L.D. Can we come in and ask you a couple questions about the explosion.”

                “Sure. I don’t know how I can help you thought.”

They walked through multiple rooms and came to a room that had been cleared of all the glass fragments and contained a table. They all sat. Coulson started the interview.

                “On the day of the explosion did you see anything suspicious going around the house across the street”.

                The boy answered. “No, nothing suspicious.” The teen started to circle his thumbs. Coulson and Skye had been trained and knew the signs of lying. Adrenaline is pumped in the blood creating a seemingly nervous energy in the person in question. Austin’s nervous energy was put into moving his hands. Skye became frustrated and shoved the tweet in his face.

“Come on Austin. I know all about this tweet you tried to delete.”

                “Wait, How do you know my name and how do you know about that tweet? I deleted it.”

                “We know a lot of things about you because of how much time you spend on the internet. Now tell us what you saw.”

Finally, Austin told Skye and Coulson what he saw. Austin described a stout woman dressed in a flowy, torn black dress with black vine like tattoos on her arms with heavy black makeup enter the house. The next day we noticed a skinny dancer-like woman dressed in all white enter the house with a white bag of what seemed to be white candy. A little later that day a man with light blonde hair and a chocolate complexion arrived at the house with a gray car and wore a gray suit. Austin continued to explain the picture taken before the explosion. He said that he couldn’t see the black figure in the picture and tried to use his phone to get a clearer view of the mysterious person. He accidentally took a photo which was automatically posted to twitter. This ended the interview and Coulson called the head of S.H.I.E.L.D to get witness protection for Austin and his Grandmother.

                In the intervening time, Ward, Mae, Fitz and Simons reached the B.U.S, which is the team’s private technologically advanced jet. Fitz and Simmons started working in the lab and Mae prepared the B.U.S for take-off while Ward lingered in the lab waiting for word from Coulson and Skye.

                “Fitz… can you hand me the glass slide” Simmons said while she was preparing the mysterious substance from the house.

                “I can’t. I kinda have my hands full” Fitz entered the lab with his arms filled with various containers dropping them everywhere. Ward handed her the slide and helped Fitz with the containers. Suddenly, Coulson called in and told Ward to look up three people from descriptions that the teenage boy gave Coulson and Skye. He started the search with the woman in black. Multiple results showed up. However, one hit in the S.H.I.E.L.D database stood out. She went by the name Medusa. Her real name was Kiowa Nicholson and she had black vines tattooed on her arms. Her trademark was a black dress that was ripped and ragged with obsidian embroidered into the collar. She was in the data base for working with the Centipede Organization who tried to make an army of super soldiers.

 The next person Ward researched the woman dressed in all white. The first hit in the database matched the description exactly. The woman in white called herself White Rose. She was a professional dancer known as Alexaundrea Munson but she retired after she suffered a hip injury. A few years after her retirement she was hit by a comet from the planet of Asgaurd. The comet had a high concentration of radioactivity. This radioactivity mutated her DNA and cells through the process of ionizing radiation. This is where the radiation strips away the electrons in the subject’s cells and are replaced by the surrounding electrons. In White Rose’s case the gas surrounding the comet replaced the stripped away electrons. Giving her a sixth sense, she could now control the movement of others with her brain and she also became very white.

The last person needed to be researched upon was the man with the gray car. He was very easy to find. The man christened himself as Black Riley. Black Riley was once known as Riley Danlond. Riley Danlond was once a promising politician smart, charming, sensible. He had blond hair and a milky complexion. One day, he was kidnapped and was found in a dumpster with a chocolate complexion. He was researched on. It was discovered that during his kidnapping, Riley was injected with a serum. This serum mutated his DNA to produce a covering over all of his cells which made him fireproof and darkened his skin color. Black Riley started a profitable business that smuggled Stark Weapons from America to Iraq. He was arrested multiple times for burning some clients with a blow torch after a business deal went array. However, this ended when Stark Incorporation ended their production of Weapons. When Ward ended the research, Mae was starting to take off. Colson and Skye were on the B.U.S.

While Ward briefed Coulson on his findings, Skye walked towards the lab to help Fitz and Simmons find out the identity of the substance. When Skye walked into the lab, she heard Fitz make a sound of joy and/or excitement.

“I have figured out what it is and what they were doing with it!!!!” He explained more. “They were taking the medicine, Retalin, and grinded it to a powder. Then, then they fused a black crystal with the Retalin. This fused the Retalin formula into a crystal lattice. The crystal lattice increases the electrical conductivity to be allowed in the new medicine. This increases the potency of the medicine. They were producing a drug to simulate powers equal to Professor Xavier’s. Something must have gone array when they were making the new drug. Most likely the chemicals and fire they used to synthesize the new drug  mixed and BOOM. Explosion.”

“Good going Fitz.” Simmons said as she hugged him as they simultaneously jumped and squealed. Skye decided to tell them they should mention this to Coulson. They all meandered to go tell Coulson the new information.

After Coulson had all the information, he decided to track the three people. The next day the S.H.I.E.L.D tracking system had 45 hits all in the Hunts Point Neighborhood New York City, New York. Coulson told his team to set up surveillance points around the Neighborhood. It took some time for them to find us. They are coming, Medusa.

“Good work Cat” Medusa said as she handed me a bag of glitter. The bag of glitter was a mix of black crystals and the drug Retalin. “Take this so you will be powerful for the confrontation that will come soon. Ahhhhh….. This is everything I wanted. It took S.H.I.E.L.D a week to figure out what we have been doing.” Medusa peaked out the window while continuing to talk to me. “The explosion was a brilliant idea, Cat. It lured them into the little trap. I need you to go out and see where they are positioned so I can send either White Rose or Black Riley to be the bait.”

 I left her peering out of the window. I found the S.H.I.E.L.D team about a block away getting ready for their attack on our position. I returned to Medusa and told her the good news. She walked into the room where Black Riley and his thugs and White Rose where sitting down. “Black Riley and company, It’s time.” She threw a hand held portal device at Black Riley. Black Riley looked up with a vengeful look in his eyes. “I will do my best to do as much damage as I can Medusa.” He bowed. Then the portal device manipulated the electron diffusion regions near Black Riley and his workers. They were gone. Medusa turned to me. She commanded me with a wicked smile “Go see what happens dear.”

                 I watched the battle ensue. Black Riley, as foreseen by me, was not a notable adversary but dealt some damage to the team with his blow torches. Skye was hit and Simmons stayed with her to heal Skye’s burns, while Mae, Coulson, Ward and Fitz moved rapidly toward Medusa’s location. I hurried back and told her the better news. She walked into the room where White Rose was pacing back and forth. With a smile Medusa said “They’re almost here dear. Your job now is to increase the damage and try to keep them out of this house.” White Rose scurried outside right as the team appeared at the steps. White Rose used all of her tricks for about 15 minutes until she couldn’t go on to fight. White Rose disappeared. She had used her powers to make everyone believe she had disappeared but in actuality she walked back into the house. White Rose had injured all of the parties of the remnants of the team.

                 It was Medusa’s and my turn with the S.H.I.E.L.D team. Medusa walked out the door first then I followed. We lined up in a line on the first step. The S.H.I.E.L.D team raised their weapons against us. Coulson spoke up “You Medusa are under arrest.”

                Medusa laughed. “You think you are so smart but you aren’t. Just try to shoot us down.”

Coulson shot a shot. Medusa and I stopped the bullet dead in its tracks. Coulson was stunned. Medusa stared to explain. “You see Agent Coulson...” She walked toward a rocking chair by the main door on the house’s patio and sat down. Meanwhile, the S.H.I.E.L.D team dropped their weapons while I stood behind Medusa. “I have a business Agent Coulson. It is called Stoned Medusa. You might have heard of it. We are an international drug smuggling company. Our most recent venture is fusing Retalin with Tourmaline as your little scientist Leopold Fitz discovered. College and IB students all over the world are in love with the drug.”

                “How do you know about Dr. Fitz’s research?” Coulson demanded.

                “Ohh, my friend here…” Medusa pointed to me. “She goes by the Cat or Cat. Either way she will reply. She used to go by Caitlin Perkey. You might remember her. She was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D until she had an accident with Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom decided to make a device that would incarnate people. However, the device didn’t exactly work. The device ran a little slow and produced a wide array of radiation. One of his multiple rays hit her. Like White Rose, Cat’s electrons were replaced with electrons from a stray Cat hence the name Cat. Cat now can move quickly and quietly. She also can take the new drug without suffering all of the horrible side effects. She the new drug enhances the person’s brain functions to 150% of what it used to be.  This is how Cat and I can control the path of your puny bullets. This was our first plan to get S.H.I.E.L.D’s attention. But as you know that didn’t work. So we had to take it in our own hands. That’s when we made our little explosion to get your attention.”

“Why exactly do you want S.H.I.E.L.D’s attention?”

“Ohhh it’s not me who wants your attention. It’s Cat here. She’s the mastermind of this whole plot. S.H.I.E.L.D promised to fix her and put her back to normal but that didn’t happen. However Phil it happened with you. They brought you back from the dead. But they still haven’t fixed Cat. Now you have to pay for Cat’s waiting on a promise that would never come ture.”

Medusa got up and with her newly advanced brain function she put Coulson in a choke hold.

***What will happen next???? The Cat the mastermind of the plan?!?! Find out in the next addition to the House***

               


End file.
